


Big Spender

by NightwingDiva



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Cabaret performance, Dick Grayson imagine, F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightwingDiva/pseuds/NightwingDiva
Summary: When a series of dancers go missing from the Gotham City Cabaret Club, Zatanna calls Nightwing and Red Hood and the Outlaws for help. The plan being that you, Zatanna, and Kori go undercover as dancers, and Dick faces the fact that his feelings for you are stronger than just friendship.Inspired by the song Big Spender from Sweet Charity/FosseIt's kind of mature? But I'm not sure it's enough to boost the rating? It's mostly just language and crude implications.





	1. Do You Wanna Have Fun?

Missions like this one make you wonder if you’re actually a superhero sometimes.

Zatanna had called Dick asking for help with a cabaret show one of her friends worked at. Apparently the whole ordeal was fairly serious. Or at least serious enough for Dick to call Red Hood and the Outlaws for help.

It wasn’t until Jason, Roy, and Kori arrived that Dick disclosed any information about the case, and Dick had you all gather in the Batcave for the briefing. He stands in front of one of the Cave’s many computers and types in a search that pulls up a picture of what you assume is the mission’s location. Based on the neon sign and feminine silhouette, it looks like a gentleman’s club. Also on the screen   
show three pictures of pretty young women in their early twenties.

Your stomach falls. You do not like where this is going.

“This is the Gotham City Cabaret Club. While it is not explicitly a gentleman’s club, the venue’s preferences for entertainment certainly draw in a male majority,” Dick speaks in his all business Nightwing voice. “Three of the club’s lead performers have gone missing over the past two months. Zatanna has asked us to help figure out where the girls are and why they’ve been taken.”

“How do we know these girls have been kidnapped?” Kori asks.

“Nobody has been able to contact them. Even if they were just avoiding everybody, their reclusive behavior would be extremely out of character. Or at least that’s what Zatanna told me,” Dick responds, having apparently already asked the same question.

“How do we know they haven’t been killed?” Jason asks in a low tone.

“Jason!” Kori scolds Jason’s bluntness.

Dick is silent for a few seconds. It’s obvious he’s considered that possibility, too. “We’d rather not think about that. We need to keep a positive outlook on this.”

“Sorry, man, but it needed to be asked,” Jason says. “There’s a difference in looking for a killer and a kidnapper.”

“I know. But until we know what these girls’ status is, we’re treating it as a kidnapping.”

“Why would you need us for this mission? It seems pretty tame. Especially if you’ve got Zatanna and Y/N on your side,” Roy asks.

“Subtlety is key. If we’re going to figure out what’s going on, we need to fully infiltrate the club. We don’t want to risk the safety of any other performers. Which is why I’m asking Kori and Y/N to join the cabaret themselves.”

“What?” you ask.

“The club needs new lead performers. Which gives us the perfect opportunity to get right in the middle of this. Zatanna also volunteered to join you.”

“But, Dick, wouldn’t we basically be strippers? I’m a little uncomfortable with that,” you say, nervousness forming in your stomach. Not that you have a problem with stripping. You’re just not comfortable or confident enough in your body to actually do it. Especially if you’ll be performing alongside Zatanna and Kori.

Dick senses your uneasiness, and his eyes soften a bit. “No, Y/N, you won’t actually be stripping. But you will have to dress in the appropriate cabaret wear and give an extremely convincing performance.”

“Okay,” you nod. “But what if something happens? If this kidnapper tries to make a move on one of us, we won’t be able to respond without giving away our identities. Especially if we’re the center of attention.”

“That’s what Jason, Roy, and I will be there for. We’ll go as patrons of the club so that we don’t draw attention to ourselves, and if anything happens, they’ll have to answer to Nightwing, Red Hood, and Arsenal.”

You nod at Dick. Knowing that you’ll have backup should something go wrong makes you feel a little more comfortable with the situation.

“Alright, then. I’ll call Zatanna.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Jason says and turns to Roy. “Are you ready to shoot some shit?”

Now after five days of intensive rehearsals with Zatanna and Kori, you stand in the wings of the Cabaret Club’s main stage with the other two girls, waiting for your cue to go on. You adjust the bust line of your black corset for the thirtieth time.

“Y/N, would you stop fidgeting with your costume? You look fine,” Zatanna says. She and Kori are wearing similar costumes to yours, the only differences being in the finer details of the corsets.

“That’s easy for you to say. You wear these things all the time! And these fishnets aren’t helping matters any. How do you manage to fight anybody?!”

“Practice,” Zatanna chuckles. “You get used to it.”

You mumble an incoherent response and play with the lace and ribbons on the edges of your costume. There’s no denying how extremely nervous you are. You’ve never been this exposed during a mission—literally and figuratively.

“Zatanna is right, Y/N. You look stunning,” Kori adds.

“That’s not exactly what I’m worried about,” you say with a nervous chuckle.

“Everything will be fine,” Kori says with a smile.

In an attempt to calm your turning stomach, you run your hand over the satin covering your abnormally smooth stomach and take a deep slow breath. It helps. A little.

When you hear the MC announce your act, you nerves come back full force. Zatanna turns to you and Kori with a smirk.

“Well, girls. Let’s have some fun.”


	2. How's About A Few Laughs?

“Alright. I’ve got eyes on the main stage.” Dick says into his comm. “Jason, Roy. Are you in position?”

“We got you covered, Dick. If anybody’s going to mess with the girls, we’ll find them.” Jason says. Dick continues scanning the crowd for any suspicious behavior, but all of the club’s patrons are focused on the stage. He hadn’t even noticed the jazzy music that started playing, and he didn’t notice that the girls on stage included Kori, Zatanna, and you until he heard Roy whistle through the comms.

“Damn. The girls look good.” Dick could practically see Roy gawking at the girls.

“I didn’t know Y/N’s hips could move like that.” Jason says. “And those corsets look tight.”

“I could see you were a man of distinction. A real big spender.” You and the other girls sing in a sweet, low tone, mesmerizing every person in the room.

“Guys. Focus.” Dick tries to draw their attention away from the sultry look on your face and the way that your body rolls seductively to the music. “And not on Y/N.”

“Are you guys a thing?” Roy asks. “Because if you’re not dating her I’m going to ask her out.”

“Shut up, Roy.”

“But, dude. You like her don’t you?” Jason pipes up.

“Say wouldn’t you like to know what’s going on in my mind?”

“Our relationship is… complicated?”

“Look man you either fuck her or fuck off because some of us would like a chance with that.” Roy says.

“I don’t pop my cork for every guy I see.” Dick’s cheeks flush a bit when he sees you thrust your hips on the word ‘pop.’ “Hey big spender. Spend a little time with me.”

Dick tries to talk but realizes that his throat is a little dry. After clearing it a couple of times, he manages to speak. “Remember what we’re here for. The missing performers. We’re here to support the girls and make sure they stay safe until we find the culprit.”

“Come on, man. I’m supporting her. But I would also like to support her against a wall and—”

“Roy don’t you dare finish that sentence.”

“Look man if it bothers you that much, ask you freaky hot best friend out on a date.” Jason says. “We know you’ve been wanting to for the past two years.”

Just then Dick spots a man shuffling through the crowd toward the side of the stage with his eyes on the floor. The man pulled the collar of his coat closer to his face, adding to his suspicion.

“I’ve got eyes on a suspicious patron heading for the east side of the stage.” Dick says and immediately starts following him with as much stealth as possible in a full club. He’s almost right behind the guy when everything around Dick suddenly goes bright. He freezes in shock, thinking he’s been caught, only to find that the light crew has placed him in the spotlight.

So much for stealth.

“Do you wanna have fun?” Kori spins around to face another man in the spotlight and strikes an effortless, sexy pose.

“How’s about a few laughs?” Zatanna mirrors Kori’s action to another patron. But that means…

“I can show you a,” you stomp each foot as you turn around and barely manage to hide your shock at who you’re dancing at before resuming your choreographed body roll. “Good time.”

“Guys, follow this guy. I’m kind of preoccupied at the moment.” Dick mutters as you keep singing and dancing.

“Here’s your chance, Boo Boo. Ask her or I will,” Roy says.

“Fun, laughs, good time.”

The backup dancers are infiltrating the crowd now, taking the men under the spotlights by the arm and pulling them up on stage.

“The minute you walked in the joint,” the other dancers push Dick down into a chair on the stage. Familiar hands slide down his chest as he hears your voice in his ear. “I could see you were a man of distinction. A real big spender.” You run your hands back up his chest and through his hair. “Good looking. So refined.”

“Say, wouldn’t you like to know what’s going on in my mind?” You run your hand across his shoulders as you walk around to the front of him. He can’t help but notice how little clothing you’re actually wearing. The corset fits you just right and your heels are making you walk with sultry confidence. “So let me get right to the point.” You sit sideways on his lap and cross your legs while leaning against his chest. “I don’t pop my cork for every guy I see.”

“Hey big spender.” You turn in his lap until your back is against his chest. “Hey big spender.” You lean back until your head is next to his and put one of his hands on your waist while running the other through his hair. “Hey big spender.”

You jump up and walk back around Dick, tracing you hand across his chest. “Spend,” you run your hands down his torso again you lean into him on the word, pressing your chest into his shoulders. “A little time with… me.”

You and the other girls abandon your dance partners and meet in the center of the stage, leaving Dick and the two other men rather hot and bothered in their seats. You look at Dick as you deliver the last line of the song. “How’s about it, Palsy?”

“Yeah” the other performers echo, and the lights go dark so that you can all exit the stage.

But that’s when a shriek from the wings of the stage sends Dick in to a frenzy.

Because that scream belongs to you.


	3. I Can Show You A Good Time

You’re not sure exactly why you screamed.

Normally you’re able to maintain your composure on missions, regardless of what happens to you.

Maybe it’s because of the darkness in the wings. Maybe it’s because you’re still conflicted over what just happened with Dick.

Or maybe it’s was the rough hand covering your mouth and the cool metal against the bare skin of your back. He pulls you aside, using the darkness for cover and allowing the other girls to shuffle backstage.

“One peep and this knife cuts your skin,” a low, coarse voice says in your ear.

You evaluate your options. Currently you are at a disadvantage; Kori and Zatanna are surely in the dressing room by now, and you’re standing here. Alone. Well, alone except for the man holding you hostage.

You can tell he isn’t joking. He will cut you without a second thought. But if you can just slip away for a second. Alert Dick, Roy, and Jason…  
He moves his hand to your throat, after you acknowledge that he is in control. You feel the blade move down your spine. “I’ll show you a good time.”

The way he says it makes your skin crawl and stomach drop. That’s when you feel the corset loosening up, and you realize that he’s cutting the laces. Panic rises in your throat, and a scream escapes your lips before you can stop it.

You jerk away from the kidnapper before he can turn the knife on you, but it causes him to quickly slice through the rest of the laces. With one hand holding the fabric to your chest, you take off one of your shoes and start trying to attack him with it.

Before he can gain any more unwanted attention, he runs away. Strong hands grab your shoulder, and you swing around, heel in hand, fully prepared to murder someone with a shoe.

“Jesus, Y/N, you could have taken my eye out!” Dick grabs your wrist just before the heel of your shoe meets his face. His hair and clothes are extremely disheveled, and his cheeks are flushed. Part of you wonders if it’s because of the dance.

“I would say I’m sorry, but I was fighting with what I had available.” You drop your arm.

“What is it? Was it one of the kidnappers?” Roy asks with flushed cheeks as he and Jason run back to where you and Dick are standing.

“No, Roy, it was the fucking Phantom of the Opera. OF COURSE IT WAS ONE OF THE KIDNAPPERS YOU FUCKING STALE WALNUT!”

“No need for name calling, Jaybird. You don’t see me calling Y/N a stripper just because she’s not wearing a top anymore.” Roy wags his finger in Jason’s face.

Dick looks down at your torn corset, and his eyes go wide and his cheeks flush, apparently just now noticing your state of dress. Or lack thereof.

“Roy I swear I will fucking murder you with one hand and a shoe.” You raise the hand holding your shoe for emphasis.

“I’d rather you murder me with your thighs, but, hey, I’m not picky.” Kori and Zatanna run up just in time to see you hurl your shoe directly at Roy’s head. Everyone else must have thought that your scream was part of the act because nobody else has run back to check on you.

“There’s one more where that came from, Gingersnap,” you say as he moves out of the way at the last second.

“Calm down, Sugar Tits. Don’t get your panties in a twist.”

“I will get my panties in a twist around your neck if you don’t shut the fuck up.” You start to approach Roy with as much intimidation as you have, but Dick grabs your arm and pulls you back. You look at him in confusion and panic internally when he starts taking his shirt off.

“Ooh, looks like we’re getting a double feature on the strippers tonight—Ow!” Kori grabs Roy by the ear and starts dragging him away.

“I believe you have wasted enough time harassing Y/N. We have a kidnapper to track,” she says, and Zatanna follows close behind, muttering a tracking spell under her breath.

Dick takes off the dark blue t-shirt he’d been wearing under the button up and hands it to you without meeting your eyes. You try your best to avoid looking at his bare chest as he puts his button up back on.

Jason’s eyes dart between you and Dick, and a smirk crosses his lips. He walks over to Dick and places a hand on his shoulder.

“I think there’s some stuff you need to talk about.” Jason looks at you with a smirk for a brief moment before staring at Dick with a much more serious expression. “Don’t fuck this up.”

You stare after Jason with confusion as he follows after the other heroes. “I’ll let you know when we get the baddies.” Jason waves without turning back to look at your bewildered expression.

You shake your head as you dismiss Jason’s behavior as nothing more than Jason being Jason, and you pull Dick’s shirt on as gracefully as is possible while holding a corset front to your chest.

Once you get the shirt on and are able to drop the corset, you take your other heel off. The adrenaline is wearing off, and you find yourself feeling very exhausted all at once.

“Dick, I think I need some fresh air,” you say as you lean against him for support.

“S-sure.” You can’t tell if he’s actually stuttering or if you’re just that drained. His cheeks almost look like they are pinker than before, too.

Your mind clears a little when you step outside and breathe in the cool night air. You realize now how ridiculous you must look in your fishnets and t-shirt, but at the moment you don’t really care.

“Y/N, I really need to talk to you,” Dick says, still avoiding direct eye contact. “There’s something I need you to know.”

“What is it?” you ask, suddenly wary about what he might say.

“I—I have had a crush on you for I don’t know how long, but I didn’t want to say anything to ruin our friendship.” He finally looks at you. “But the way Roy kept talking about you tonight… Y/N I was jealous. I was jealous of the thought of him being with you instead of me. Which is ridiculous, I know. But I—”

You place your hands on either side of his face, causing him to stop talking momentarily. “Dick, honey, you’re rambling.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything. Just forget about it.” Dick shakes his head and turns to go back inside.

“Why would I want to do that?” You grab his hand before he leaves. “Dick, I’ve had feelings for you for a while now, too. But I didn’t say anything because I didn’t think I could ever be good enough for you.”

“That’s ridiculous!”

“Maybe to you! But to me it’s true. I was afraid to dance for you tonight, not for fear of messing up, but because I know I don’t have the same appeal as Kori or Zee.”

“Y/N, you have everything they do and more.” Dick sighs. “I guess we’ve both been ridiculous, haven’t we?”

“Why don’t we try this again?” Dick pulls you closer to him. “Y/N, would you like to go out on a date with me?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” You smile and stand on your toes to plant a soft kiss on his lips. You hear a bit of indiscernible noise coming from Dick’s ear.

“Jason said they found the kidnappers, as well as all the missing girls. They’re all alive. Shaken up, and in need of counseling, but alive.” Dick wraps his arms around your waist and mutters in your ear.   
“You could have been one of them, Y/N.”

“But I wasn’t. Because I knew I had you with me. I trust you, Dick.” You pull back and place your forehead against his. “I knew you would be by my side in an instant.”

“I’ll always be by your side.” Dick stares into your eyes. “From this point onward. You will always have me.”


End file.
